


The Pet Tony Can Take Care Of

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drinking, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony thinks maybe he wants a pet. <br/>Disclaimer: Not Stan Lee. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pet Tony Can Take Care Of

Tony had never really been interested in pets. They took too much work - dogs had to be trained and walked and fed and someone had to clean the litter boxes for cats and mice and rats were more like test subjects. Horses? Race horses, maybe, that he could throw money at and win money with. 

"You don't need a pet," Rhodey said. "You already have those robots and Jarvis." 

"Pets are too much work," Tony agreed, pouring them both more whiskey. "But sometimes I come home and my house seems." He pursed his mouth. 

"Empty?" 

Tony pointed at Rhodey. 

"Even with Jarvis and the robots." 

Tony blinked a couple of times as he took a drink. "Exactly."

"Fine. Fine. I'll find you a pet. Something even you can take care of." 

Tony forgot about it - booze and other, more illicit substances would do that to his memory. But he came home one day to find Rhodey in the house sitting on the couch next to a small cardboard box, air holes punched in the sides. 

"What's that?" Tony asked. 

"Well, I did a lot of research and I found the best pet for your lifestyle. So I took the liberty of getting it for you." 

Tony's eyebrows danced up and he studied the box. "Uh." 

"So you'd better take care of that pet." Rhodey gently picked up the box and passed it to Tony. 

"Uh." 

"The proper words are 'thank you'." 

Tony slowly opened the box, expecting something to leap or fly out at him. Instead, there was a leash and a collar wrapped around..."Is this a rock?" 

Rhodey grinned, pushing up to his feet and heading for the door. "Only thing I can trust you not to kill, Tony."


End file.
